rescatame
by valeria pinkie
Summary: no soy muy buena es esto de resúmenes , pasen y lean


no-negaba la chica morena con su cabeza

ay pan si se VE HERMOSA-Dijo una rubia

si marrón,pero no es su estilo-dijo pan

para ti nada es su estilo-dijo una peliazul

cállate BRA.¡-DIJO fingiendo estar enfadada

bra ,marrón,pan-rieron

se comportan peor que bebes-dijo milk

es que somos bebes-dijo pan con voz de niñita chupándose el dedito

que tal este?-dijo una chica de cabello castaño

todas pusieron su atención en ella y asintieron

todas-siiiii esta hermoso (a todas me refiero a:bra,pan,marrón, .bulma)

TE QUEDA PRECIOSO pares,goten se desmaya en el altar-dijo bulma

pares solo sonrió :D

*AFUERA DE LA TIENDA*

DIOS,3 horas en una tienda -dijo un pelilila fastidiado

si,mejor iré a ver que pasa-dijo un moreno ala ves que se paraba y entraba en la tienda

*ADENTRO DE LA TIENDA*

alguien viene-dijo videl

quien podrá ser-dijo pares

oigan por que se demoran tanto .dijo alguien tras la puerta mientras iba entrando

marrón al escuchar eso se levanto y fue corriendo HACIA la puerta diciendo :nooooo

marrón empujo al moreno que acaba de entrar

HAY marrón ¿por que hisistes eso?-dijo goten

es mala suerte ver ala novia con el vestido antes de su boda-aclaro marrón con sus manos en su cadera

te ayudo a pararte-dijo marrón riéndose ala ves

donde esta mi Pares?-dijo goten buscándola con la mirada

se esta cambiando-dijo pan

que pasa?-dijo pares que salia del vestidor

nada preciosa,solo quería ver por que tanta demora-dijo goten

nos vamos -dijo pares

ok -dijieron todas mientras se paraban

goten tomo a pares por su cintura y la apego mas a el

y fueron caminando ala salida

*afuera*

al fin-dijo trunks pero cayo cuando vio que marrón le lanzo una mirada amenazante

enserio 3 horas dijo-un morocho un poco exaltado

ubb,son 3 horas muy importantes -dijo pan molesta

no te molestes pan - dijo un mientras se acercaba y la abrazo mientras la besaba

ok,no me puedo molestar -dijo pan sonriente después del beso

nos vamos dijo-marrón un poco cansada

ok princesa,necesitas dormir-dijo trunks mientras la abrazaba por su cintura

espera dijo-marrón soltándose de los brazos de su novio

que pasa-pregunto trunks

olvide mi bolso-dijo marrón mientras iba a buscarlo

quieres que te lo traiga-dijo trunks

no , yo lo traigo-dijo marrón

*adentro*

marrón- abrió la puerta y busco su bolso

dios donde esta ese maldito bolso-dijo marrón irritada por que estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir

*en otro lado*

cierra la puerta al salir , Cloe-dijo la recepcionista a una empleada

ok-dijo Cloe la empleada pensó:"todo lo tengo que hacer yo"

fue ala puerta la cerro bruscamente,y le puso un pequeño candadito

y se fue por la puerta trasera

*adentro*

alfin te encontré-dijo marrón asu bolso (espacio de autora:es un poco extraña marrón)

larguémonos de aquí-dijo marrón

se dirigió ala puerta y movió la manija pero no se abría intento con un poco mas de fuerza

dios , ÁBRETE-dijo marrón enfadada

poco a poco marrón se fue asustando

DIOS ÁBRETE¡-Dijo marrón asustada

se desespero y comenzó al golpear la puerta de madera para que la escucharan

misión imposible no la escuchaban

comenzó a desesperarse por que ella era...

*FLASH BACK*

una pequeña niña salio corriendo y llorando

por que lloras pequeña-le pregunto Krilin( su padre )

es que estaba atrapada en ese ascensor-dijo la pequeña señalando con una de sus manitas al ascensor que acababa de atraparla o al menos ella lo creía así

una pregunta, pequeña marrón-dijo su padre

si?-dijo marrón sollozando por que estaba llorando

eres claustrofobica?-pregunto su padre

que es ca... ..iba-dijo la pequeña marrón tratando de decir esa palabrota que acaba de decir su padre

olvídalo,vamonos-dijo su padre

marrón pensó:"después le preguntare a mama que significa ...cau...ica , bueno esa palabrota"

*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*

marrón se altero mas pues ahora tiene 24 años y si sabe que significa claustrofobica

pues ella era CLAUSTROFOBICA

Comenzó a gritar tan alto

por que las paredes se apegaban mas y no podía respirar(pero sabia que es un problema por su fobia)

SE PARO Y GRITO

:O RESCATAMEEEEE TRUNKSSS...¡

RESCATAME..._fin...!_


End file.
